Ham Ham Games
by Chibi Uzumaki
Summary: [Ham human]Kendal has fallen in love with somone in another team.It appears that the same guy likes her back,and that guy is Prince Bo!When Daisy discovers this,she tries to keep Kendal away from Bo!Will they ever be able to confess their love?PBxK
1. The Beginning

Ham-ham Games

**Wow.O.oI'm actually updating a new story!Guys this ones a biggy because I'm using video game _AND_ movie charries.**

**Genres are;Action(for sports),romance and humor!(Oi...it won't let me do the three genres thing!-.-;)**

**BIG note:It's in ham human and some guys I've never seen in human form are gonna look like how I veiw them.If you've seen them(Bo,Rainbow girls,Seahams,D'jungle,Crys,Dewie,ect.)in ham-human,let me know by review!They're 16 in this,this year they're like,18.**

**Surprises galore and no _FLAMES_!If you...(grabs two bazookas and says in French accent) Zay ello to my little friends!X)(I'm not in a good mood,either,so flame and you _are_ deadmeat!)**

**D:Don't own Hamtaro:Ham-ham Games.**

**C:I own my Oc's,Starlight owns hers.**

Chapter One:The Opening

Today was an important day in Rainbow Land.Today,July 26,2004 was the Ham-ham Games.Not only a sports competition,but reunited friendships,friendships and crushes happened,too.Let me tell you what happened.

1231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231231232123123121312312312133123121312

In Ham-ham Games Park,a bundle of ham-humans were crowded around a platform leaving some space around it.On the platform was a male ham-human with orangey-brown hair(like Shippo's)and blue eyes.He was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans.He also had blue baseball cap turned backward and some wings with rainbow dots on them.(A/N:That gave it away!)

"Hey,guys!"He called."I'm Bo and welcome to the Ham-ham Games!"Everyone cheered,especially some of the girls.

Bo sweatdropped and continued."Let's meet the teams!"

A few ham-hams went up and they were...

Hamtaro:

Hair:Orange/White

Eyes:Saphire blue

Age:15 turning 16

Special Features:Uh...he has two hair colours!

Wearing:Orange sleaveless shirt,jeans.

Bijou:

Hair:White with pigtails

Eyes:Emerald green

Age:16

Wears:blue and white haulter top,grey skirt.

Sf:French accent

Boss:

Hair:Black

Eyes:Chocolate brown

Age:15 turning 16

Wears:Tan shirt,beige pants

SF:Yellow hat

Oxnard:

Hair:White/grey

Eyes:Misty blue

Age:16

Wears:White/blueSweater,pants

Sf:Sunflower cookie at hand

Cappy:

H:Brown

E:Brown

A:15 turning 16

W:Green shirt,jeans

Sf:Green cap

Pashmina:

H:Golden

E:Hazel

A:15 turning 16

W:Scarf,Pink strapless shirt,mini skirt.

Sf:N/A

Penelope:

H:Dark brown

E:Pink

A:14

W:White sunflower shirt w/red jacket,red berret,denim shorts.

Sf:Dosen't say ookwee

Peppermint:

H:Short Orange w/silver streaks

E:Amber

A:16

W:White spaghetti strap top,navy shorts

Sf:Verticaly-challenged(short),Navy "DJ" hat

Kendal:

H:Blonde(Shoulder length)

E:Brown

A:16

W:Cherry red tank top,denim capries

Sf.Orange flower by left ear.

Kennedy:

H:Light brown in pigtails

E:Brown

A:16

W:Black tank top,denim shorts

SF:Kendal's older twin,black cap not turned back.

"Team Ham-hams!"Bo shouted.Everyone cheered,then Team Ham-hams left.Another group came in.(Only doing age and hair 'cause their clothes are too descriptive)

Hamstern:

H:Orangey red

A:16 turning 17

Hambone:

H:Brownish

A:16

Hamberto(My fave pirate,aside Jack Sparrow!xD):

H:Brown

A:15

Sf:striped hat

Hambeard:

H:Chestnut

A:16

Cubbie:

H:Black

A:15

"Team Seahams!"Bo yelled.Hamstern stamped his foot on the ground,causing everyone to fall on their butts.

"OMMF!"Bo grunted just before he got on his knees."HEY!WHY DID YOU SEND US ON ARE BUTTS YOU...DORK!"

"Oooooooo...hottie's got some attitude!"Hamstern laughed,walking off.

"H-H-H-HOTTIE?"He screamed.He got back up and grumbled some swearing."Er...anyway..."

Another group came in.They were...

Leo:

H:Dark brown(scruffy)

E:Green

A:10 turning 11

W:Brown sleaveless shirt and black pants.

Sf:N/A

Bunny:

H:Gold and brown

E:Greyish

A:10 turning 11

W:Pink and off-white striped dress

SF:Pink hair-band

Warts:

H:Brown

E:Red

A:10 turning 11

W:Green and grey shirt and brown pants

SF:Green cap W/frog eyes on 'em(Sssssssssssooooooooooo kawaii:3)

Stripes:

H:Black & white hair

E:Charcol black

A:10 turning 11

W:Black t-shirt,jeans

Sf:Googles over eyes

"Team D'jungle!"Bo said.Each D'jungarian did their animal inpression and left.

Then,four cute/hot girls came up and Bo flew down and they're...

Prince Bo:

A:Just turned 16 on the 24th of July.(A/N:Mine's on the 25th of July.:3)

Daisy:

H:Blonde w/pigtails

E:Blue

A:16

W:Black tank top,skort

SF:Note that mild dissing will happen to her in this story.

Ivy:

H:Red/brown w/green streaks in a ponytail

E:Brown

A:16

W:Green t shirt,white vest and black shorts

Sf:Southern accent

Rosy:

H:red

E:N/A,they are squinty.XD

A:15 turning 16

W:Peach shirt W/ purple poncho,long skirt

Sf:Youngest,but smartest of Team Rainbow

Sparkle:

H:light brown "Glitter Style"

E:bright blue

A:16

W:White t-shirt w/ pink haulter top over it,Denim mini skirt

Sf:Kinda nicer than usual...O.o;

"Team Rainbow!"All five said.

"Dang is he lucky to be with such hotties!"Stan said regarding to Bo.

"Alright guys,I want you to be fair,make friends and remember..."Bo said."PLAY TO WIN!"

123123312312312312312312312312312312312313123123123123131233123313123123123133223123123

"Come on,Bo,what the hey is wrong?"

**Oooooooooooooooooooo...CLIFFIE!I know there's a few spellin' errors,so no naggie!Surprised that Sparkle's a Rainbow** **Girl,eh?Yeah,I'm glad I got this up for everyone to see.:3 R&R and NO FLAMING! Bye-bye!**


	2. Confess,Bo!

**Speedy update,eh?Well...I'm a heck of a lot better today:-)Now for a couple of quick thankies;**

**Cappypashy4ever:Thanks for first review!You're sooooo nice to me:D **

**Ringa-ham:Yep,Sparkle's a Rainbow Girl.I thought of it TWO years ago after I saw the special!Oh,btw I saw your couple site and it's awesome:3**

**Sparkleshine101:So many charries,I know.Many more to come,too!Good that I updated quick,eh:-)**

**Thank-you everyone!**

**D:I don't own Hamtaro:Ham-ham Games,just a copy...**

**C:I own my OCs.Starlight owns hers.Kay?**

Chapter 2:Confess,Bo!

"Come on,Bo what the heck is wrong with you?"Hamtaro asked.

"Okay,I'll tell you,I need a little help with a _guy_ problem!"He confessed."About love."

"Dude,I swear I can help you with a problem like that.Just tell me who you like!"

"Don't laugh,though." Bo sighed."It's..."He trailed off."It's Kendal."

Hamtaro froze a bit,then laughed.

"Didn't I tell you not to laugh?"Bo said angirly.

"Sorry,my bad!It's just that...somone has fallen head over heals for her for the first time!"

"Wha?O.o"

"She's pretty,I know,but she has been kinda picked on at high-school,because she is so nice to everyone that the 'preppy,popular' people use her."Hamtaro said."When did you fall for her?"

"Well..."

123123123123123132312313231323123123123123123122312312312121231231231231

(Flashback)

In a desert,most of the hams are around the recently rescued Rainbow Girls.Bo just flew in with a lantern with a worried,yet dissapointed look on his face.

"Is everyone okay?"He asked.

"We are."Daisy said."But the torch..."She pointed at the blown out torch.

"Well it's a good thing that I brought a back-up"Bo opened the lantern door and,"AAAAGH!THE FLAME'S OUT!"

"There's one problem,but,_where's_ Kendal?"Kennedy said anxiously.Then,a faint scream was heard above them.A blonde haired girl was falling from the sky.

"Woah.Major de-ja-vu!"Boss said.(A/N:lol.You'd get it if you have Rainbow Rescue on gameboy or visualboy.-But I don't!XD;-)

"I'll get her!"Bo shouted,but before he was able to fly up to get her,she landed on him.

"Oops,sorry Bo...Bo!"Kendal screamed hugging him to death."Long time no see!"

"O.O...B-B-Bo!"A 10 year old girl(Me,but now turning 12) jumped and glomped him."THIS IS THE BESTEST BIRTHDAY GIFT IN DA HAM-WORLD!XD"

"Wait..._Kendal,_Is that you?"Bo asked.She nodded.They both hugged eachother tightly,with a really,really,REALLY P.Oed Daisy standing a few metres away.

"WHAT THE F-?"She hollered."This is like ssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooo unfair!Right girls?"

"Nuh-uh."Sparkle said."Sorry,I need to talk to somone."She walked up and talked to...Spat.(A/N:Don't hurt me.I don't complain about you're random couples...no offence!)Ivy and Rosy walked up to Kumal and Ninja-ham(NOT Nin-ham!).

'_I think I have fallen in love with my childhood friend!_'Bo thought,releasing from the hug.

(End flashback)

12312312312312312312312312312312312312132131231231231232123123212327123212321232122311231

"Okay."Hamtaro said."Plus-"He got cut off from an announcment from DJ-ham.

"**Hey,hey,hey,y'all!Could all participants of the 100M Dash come to the Stadium,please?Thanks!**"

"Crap,well I gotta go.See ya later!"

"'Kay,you too!"Bo said."Well I guess I should let Mr.Matzu in the Studio before he goes medieval on me!"He ran off.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123122312312132131231231231221

'_Alright their,Hambone,stay in their.Just ask her!_'Hambone thought to himself walking to Peppermint,who was talking to Sparkle,Sandy,Nono(A/n:A Miniham w/purple hair.),Ivy and Kendal.

"Uh...hey,Pep."He said.

"Yeah?"She asked nervously.

"I was just wondering,would you like to head for Athelete's Village tonight?It's supposed to be a nice peaceful place."He asked,smiling sweetly.

"Well I-"Then,she remembered the last time Hambone was asking her out."Not a chance you sexist-"

Then,Peppermint kicked him in the knee,hard!

"Ow,ow!Geez!"He yelled."What's wrong with you,you crazy chick!"

"I think we should go now!"Nono said,looking freaked-out.

"Right!"Sandy said.All six girls ran off.

"Ah,smooth move Captain Stupidity!"Hambone grumbled.He got up and walked to the Stadium.

**I found this chapter pretty funny!Oh!I forgot to say that seahams are not gonna be ugly!I can't even imagine it...(shudders) well,next chapter's about the Dash!Well read review and no flaming.Btw,heres a skit I made;**

**Bo:Jade's dead!**

**Jade:No I'm not!**

**Bo:Yeah,you are!**

**Jade:No!(grins)Bo's alive!**

**Bo:No I'm not!**

**Jade:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!GHOST!(runs away)**

**Bo:O.o;;Wtf did I say? **

**Bye!**


	3. Memories in a Locket

**Yes!I'm on a roll this year!Good news,I'm gonna get help with my Fanart Central account,if it dosen't work I might get a new account!If that happens,most of the pics I have are in hamtaro category.So my drawings would be there.Time for special thanks!**

**Cappypashy4ever:Bo likes Kendal,yeah,but she ain't ugly!X3 When I started 5th grade (in a 4/5 split),one of the 4th graders was named Kendal!X.x I hope you're happy I'll get Peppermint up soon:D Oh!About you're correction on my dare story,Sangah's my fan charrie!I named her and her twin bro after the tigers on 'Two Brothers.'But she get's the role of Sango in the Inuyasha/Hamtaro play fic.(Just guess who's playing Miroku!xD;;) **

**Sparkleshine101:Peppermint dosen't trust many guys except the Ham-hams,Bo,The D'jungarian boys,Hamstern and Hamberto.Ever since she used to have a crush on el'Pervo over there.**

**el'Rosso:My name is el'Rosso,baka!**

**W/e,you're still a pervert anyway.Sparkleshine,don't ask what happened when Pep liked el'Rosso! **

**Chapter 3 here we come!**

Chapter 3:The Dash and Memories in a Locket(Kendal'sconfession)

"Where were you,Bo?"Mr.Matsu said annoyed,when Bo arrived.

"I was talking to a friend and-"

"God,can't you see I'm a star,A STAR!"(a/N:I hate Mr.Matsu!T-T)

"You know,I won't let you in if you don't shut up."Bo said with a smirk.

Mr.Matsu sighed and walked in the door when Prince Bo opened it.

'_I...hate...you...'_Mr.Matsu thought.

"Alright,then!"Bo said.Then,he started to sing;"Hi ho,hi ho,it's off to the Stadium I go!",heading for the Stadium.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312312321223123122312312

Kendal was sitting on a bench looking at a picture in her locket.The photo was a picture of her and Prince Bo when they were 9 or 10.She sighed.

"Who's that?"Somone asked.Luckily,it was a girl and _not _Pashmina.(A/n:Remember the episode,The Baby Goat?Well in one scene Oxnard gets all schmubby-wubby and Pashmina was teasing around,saying;"Oxnard and Pepper,sitting in a tree.K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Kendal hates it when she does that!-Me too!I hate Daisy more!-)

"Oh,hey,Rosy!"Kendal greeted."The guy in the picture is Bo.I he gave me the locket to me 6 years ago."

"Wow,"Rosy sat down."How come he gave it to you?"

"I was moving to Montana,U.S.A when we turned 10.He wanted to give me a special gift to say good-bye,since we were life long friends.Before I left,he gave it to me with the photo in it."She explained."We stayed in touch by letter and chatroom."

"Aw...how sweet!"

"Yeah,I'm surpised I'm saying this,but...I think I have fallen in love with him!Just don't tell anyone,except Ivy.I trust her!"She admitted,blushing furiously.

"My lips are sealed!"Rosy promised."Anyway,we should head for the stadium!"

"Okay,see ya!"Kendal and Rosy walked off,taking different paths.

12312312312312312312312313123123123121231331231231231223123231322132213123123123123123123

Hambone met up with his other team mates.Hamstern looked a little mad.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YE,HAMBONE?"Hamstern hollered.

"Ugggghh...don't ask."he cried.

12312312312312312312312312312123123123123123123123123123412341231231231241231231231231231

"Hey,Stripes!"A young girl his age ran up to him.She had pale pink hair and wearing a pink tank top and denim short.

"Oh,hi,Button."He said,slightly blushing.

"I-I just wanted to say good-luck on the Dash!"

"Oh...um...thanks!"

"No pro-"

"BUTTON!C'MON LET'S VAMOUS OUR BUTTS IN THE STADIUM,_NOW_!"A boy named Koda yelled.

Button sighed and waved bye to Stripes.

12312312312312312312312312312312312312131231231231232123122312312312312312313123123122312

Kendal was at the Stadium and noticed Bo talking to Daisy.Then,Daisy eyed Kendal and said something.

"May I talk to your little friend for a sec,please?"Daisy said,walking in Kendal's direction.

"Uhhhh...what is it,Daisy?"Kendal asked.

"Listen,Missy.I know you have the hots for the Prince,and I'm just letting you know if you dare go near him,I'll become your worst nightmare!"She threatend.

'_Hold it...did she just call me **Missy**?_'Kendal thought."You know,you are not going to torture to keep me away from an old friend!"

"Okay,fine.I'm not going to tell you how bad I'll be,though."Daisy walked away into the stadium for the Dash.

"Huh?What on Earth did she mean?What does she have up her sleave?"

12312312312312312312312323123123123123213231231231231231231231231231231231231231231223123

"Omigod!Omigod!**Omigod!**"Bijou squealed."The event's starting!"Everyone agreed.

"Yeah,I hope everyone does well!"Spat said,smoothing his dark grey hair.

"Spat,that's odd of you to say that."Harmony said,fixing her ponytail.

"Hey,Kendal,you 'kay?"Boss asked Kendal,who looked zoned-out.

"Huh-oh, I'm okay."Kendal said,snapping back to reality.

Boss smiled reassuringly."Lets get back to watching the event.It's starting soon!"

"**Alright,dudes and dudettes,it's time for the 100m Dash."**DJ Ham announced.Then Hamtaro,Daisy,Cubbie and Stripes got on the track.Everyone started to cheer.

Then,1...2...3...GO!They all started to run.Daisy took the lead,then Stripes.Now Hamtaro finished First place in 9.88 seconds.

"Dang!Hamtaro nearly broke the world record!"Ai cried.

"I know.He did so well!"Miko and Penelope said together.

"Guys,it's almost time for bed.Let's go."Echo said."I have to go to work tomorrow,anyway!"

"Kay!"Everyone agreed as they went to Athelete's Village.

**This is my best chapter!Go ahead,say that Daisy is being a total bee-otch.Yeah anyway,no flaming.See ya:3**


	4. Bolime's Little Crush

**Sorry for the long update!I don't go on word pad all that often.Okay,we'll start the next chapter!Btw,this will be the appearence of the 7 Bo-bunch.**

Chapter 4:Bolime's Little Crush

"Hey,Bolime!"Boberry,the eldest bo-bunch called to his little sister.He basicly looked like-er...make that a spitting inage of his older brother,excluding the cap."Bo-nisan is going to have a friend over during the freetime he has!I'm wondering if you would like to go to the beach with Crystal-nichan and the other Bo-bunch."

The brown haired girl turned around to answer.

"Sure!"She said eagerly,her bright green eyes shimmering in delight."I'll be right back,I need to get my swimsuit!"

12312312312312312312312312312321231232123123123123121212311231321231321212312312313212312

The eight of them were finnaly at the beach.The Bo-bunch were wearing swim suits of the colour they represent.(A/N:For example,Bomegranitered,Borangeorange,ect.)Crystal was wearing a pastel green bikini and her pale blue hairband.

"Okay everyone,we're here!"Crystal exclaimed.She unlocked the gate to the shore."Who ever wants to go surfing,follow Boberry.Who ever wants to do beach volleyball,come with me!"

Borange,Boplum and Bomagranite followed Crystal for a "Boys vs. Girls Game".Bogrape and Bopaya ran to the shores with their "older" brother.Bolime decided to go surfing,ever since the little "Net Collision Incident",she wasn't going to play volleyball for a looooong time.

She trudged her feet through the hot sand until she heard a voice.

"What's up with Lil' Leo-kun?"A feminine voice asked.

"Yeah,he's been acting wierd ever since the Opening Ceremony!"Another voice added.Bolime looked up and saw the D'jungle team.She litterally turned fucshia pink.

She saw a boy around her age.He had brown hair tucked away under his green baseball cap,which had little frog eyes on them.He was wearing a green t-shirt and dark grey swim shorts.He looked around and saw her.

"Oh,hi Bolime!"Warts called out,walking toward her.Bolime tried to say "Hi." back,but all she let out was a squeak.

"Erm...Bolime,are you okay?"He asked,putting his hand on Bolime's forehead."You're tomato red.Do you have a fever?"

Bolime steped back a bit.She tripped over her feet and accidentaly fell forward onto Warts,knocking them both to the ground!

"BOLIME!WARTS!ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!"Boberry and Stripes both hollered.

12312312312321321321321321321312312123123123123123123123123123123123121231231212312312312

Miko was walking to the atheletes village to get her video camera.She suddenly felt a strange feeling behind her.She turned around,only seeing a bush.

"_Must have been the wind._"She thought,turning around and walked off.She felt the strange feeling again.Impatiently,she turned around,only seeing the same bush again.

"Come out,Nin-Ham.I know it's you!"She called.Nin-Ham jumped out of the bush.

"I guess I should stop getting disguising tips from Naruto,I guess."He laughed.Miko just smiled at him and walked off.

"Boys these days,"She chuckled to herself."They always get obsessed with these Shounen Jump shows!"

"She's smart with this ninja stuff,"Nin-Ham said under his breath,walking in the other direction."The main reason why I like her so much."

21312312231231231231231231231231231231231231231231234123412312123121221323123121231231231

Daisy was pacing around the Pool Enterance,waiting for her crush to arrive.

"Ooooh,where is he!"She muttered impatiently.She saw Ai walking with her older sister,Taka toward the Tennis Court.

"_Bo andTaka were band buddies in grade nine,_"She thought."_She must know where Bo is!_"She dashed up to the J-pop sisters.She stoped dead in her tracks.

"Taka,do you know where Prince Bo is?"She asked sweetly,trying to hide how impatient she was.

"Bo?"She replied."Oh yeah,he's at The Palace.He invited his old pal,Kendal over for a visit."

Daisy stared in shock.Then,she snapped back to reality.

"Oh,erm...thank-you."Daisy choked out,running off.

"Wow,"Ai said amazed."I never knew how skinny Daisy was.Is she anorexic?"

12312312312312312313123121234123412341231213123123412341345123412312312312131233134123412

Daisy hurried out to the field and banged her head on the fence post in anger and envy.

"Why...would...Bo...let...that..._little_...dork...in...the...PALACE?"She growled between every bonk.

"Daisy are you okay?"A voice asked.Daisy turned around,it was one of Team Ham-hams,Pashmina.

"Erm...yes I'm okay,"She said."Just testing how hard the post is,heh heh."Pashmina shrugged and walked off from the random sight.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123121231231231231231212312312312123121231231212123

"Bolime."A voice called.Bolime slowly woke up,seeing the caring turquoise eyes of Crystal.

"Oh,hi sister."Bolime yawned,rubbing her eyes."I had a good sleep.What happened?"

"You were knock out after you and Warts fell.Do you know why that happened,Bolime?"

"Do you remember whn you said I would find true love when my time comes?"

"Yes."

"Well,my time came.That's why I fell."

Crystal hugged the eleven year old gentely.

"Come,theTennis prelims are about to start soon."

**Awwwwwwww...wasn'that an adorable chapter?Sorry it took so long.**

**Anyway,I'm planning to upload some art for the story in Fanart Central.Keep a lookout and check it out if you can:D **


End file.
